Hablando de más
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Gaster ha estado asistiendo al mismo bar desde hace un año y ponerse a pensar en el por qué lo llevará a tomar acciones algo drásticas.


Gaster no podía recordar por qué había empezado a visitar ese bar. Probablemente empezó por la época en la que fue nombrado científico real. De pronto tenía todas esas expectaciones que cumplir, sacarlos de debajo del suelo, y aunque una gran parte de él amaba poder avanzar en sus investigaciones y ser capaz de ayudar, otra parte se estaba ahogando en su propia ansiedad. Suponía que uno de esos días en que esta última se volvió especialmente presente buscó una manera de ahogarla a su vez. Parecía lógico, ¿no?

Lo que no entendía era la parte de volverlo su costumbre, de convertir en parte de su rutina el salir del laboratorio y dirigir sus pasos directo hacia el establecimiento sin siquiera pensarlo. ¿Cuándo el último asiento del último puesto se había vuelto su puesto? ¿Por qué era tan agradable? Nunca hablaba con nadie. Sus compañeros de laboratorio (y subordinados, suponía, pero no le gustaba pensar de ellos así) jamás venían con él ni asomaban por ahí. Lo único que hacía era sentarse y dar vueltas el vaso que el dueño, un elemental de fuego, ponía sin palabras en frente de él. No recordaba alguna vez haber pedido esa específica bebida, pero luego de una probada y decidir que no estaba mal ni se le ocurría cambiar su orden.

A veces miraba a los otros comensales reír, jugar a las cartas, tener pequeñas rencillas que resolvían siempre de buena manera, pero otras se perdía calculando en cuántas gotas podían dividirse las bebidas detrás de la barra o cualquier otra cosa que mantuviera su mente funcionando de manera mecánica, sin poner una verdadera voluntad detrás. Era así como él se relajaba.

Sabía que él no pertenecía a ese ambiente, y sin embargo, era el único adonde por fin se sentía libre de presiones. Antes de volverse el Científico Real era el tipo de monstruo que se relajaba en casa frente a un libro. Ahora era el tipo raro cuyo nombre todos sabían pero al que nadie se acercaba en su rincón. No podía decir que se quejara, justo por la tranquilidad que le brindaba.

Al menos esa era la rutina hasta que empezaron el proyecto de las almas sintéticas y descubrieron que tenían que descubrir sus componentes desde cero. Entonces empezó a pedir más bebidas y buscar una pérdida de control consciente. Sentía a sus fracasos clavándole las garras en su espalda y la mirada todavía esperanzada de las majestades le habían estado persiguiendo hasta que el pensamiento comenzó a disolvérsele en el fondo de su vaso.

Esa venía siendo la primera vez por la que pasaba algo así y ya no le costaba imaginar por qué ese específico efecto era buscado por tantos monstruos. De verdad que era agradable… perder responsabilidad de lo que pasaba. ¿Quién era Gaster? No tenía idea, pero sonaba a un tipo que no sabía divertirse. Pobre sujeto.

-Buenas noches, Grillby –dijeron unos monstruos, tambaleándose en su camino hacia la puerta.

Eran los últimos clientes en el bar. El monstruo que algunos llamarían Gaster levantó la cabeza desde su mesa y buscó su celular para ver la hora. Era ya la madrugada de un día de semana. El pequeño reloj arriba de su pantalla parecía burlarse de él, recordándole que tendría que levantarse para presentarse a trabajar dentro de poco. Se lo guardó de nuevo con un gruñido y enterró su cabeza entre las manos mientras sentía la brisa entrar por la puerta antes de que volvieran a cerrarla.

Silencioso, excepto por esas chispas inconfundibles que sonaban con cada movimiento suyo, Grillby se acercó a posar su mano cálida en su hombro. Gaster gimoteó sin vergüenza en protesta, estrechando más los brazos a su alrededor, y la mano se movió a darle una palmada en la espalda a modo de comprensiva simpatía e incentivo para que se levantara. El científico real levantó la cabeza hacia él, esbozando lo más que le era posible de un puchero.

-¿De verdad tengo que irme? –preguntó, sonando patético hasta para sí mismo pero sin importarle en lo absoluto.

Grillby movió la cabeza afirmativamente, causando que las llamas sobre su coronilla ondularan. Gaster suspiró y trató de levantarse pero se sentía torpe y desconectado de su cuerpo, por lo que casi cayó al suelo antes de que Grillby lo sostuviera de la cintura. Para mantenerse de pie, el esqueleto le rodeó un hombro con un brazo.

-Oh, vaya, vaya –dijo Gaster con una sonrisa-. ¿Sabes que hace poco recordé por qué empecé a venir? No para… esto, lo que sea que haya hecho con mi cabeza, como no dudo habrás notado por mi ausente predilección por esos brebajes. No, no, no… pensé que sí por lo que debió ser un segundo, pero uno no viene por un año a un bar para sólo al término del mismo hacer lo que normalmente se hace, ¿no? Qué conclusión más errónea sería esa. Además, soy un adulto, por dios. Si esa fuera mi única intención nada me impedía comprar lo requerido yo mismo y disfrutarlo en paz en mi casa, ¿verdad? ¿Así que quieres saber lo que realmente es que me mantuvo viniendo?

Grillby debió entender que ellos no iban a moverse a ningún lado pronto, por lo que asintió tras vacilar un instante, probablemente sólo para acabar con la charla más pronto. Gaster se volvió hacia él, rodeándole el cuello con los dos brazos e inclinándose sobre la mesa.

-Es porque el dueño siempre me ha parecido tan caliente –Gaster se rió, sabiendo que sus mejillas se pintaban de morado-. Pensé "ese es un monstruo bien parecido y parece agradable. Debería aprovechar esta noche para hablarle." Pero me senté… te vi… me trajiste algo dulce… y eso fue todo… Así que he estado pensando "tal vez a la próxima diga algo, en la siguiente le preguntaré cómo adquirió el bar, si le gusta, cómo es que un elemental de fuego vive tan lejos de Hotland…" aclarando, desde luego, que sería del todo comprensible no desvelar semejantes detalles a completos extraños porque, de todos modos, razones habrá, asumo. Pero no lo hice y luego creí que eso sería lo mejor porque a lo mejor sólo sería invitar una conversación incómodo. Habría sido incómoda, ¿verdad? Oh, cielo, ni siquiera sé si hablas. Jamás te he escuchado.

El pecho de Grillby subió y descendió en lo que Gaster sólo pudo imaginar era la imitación de un suspiro. En medio de las llamas que conformaban su rostro una abertura se abrió paralelamente, mostrándole un pequeño infierno rojo en movimiento.

-Puedo hablar –Escuchó que decía una voz baja y, valga la redundancia, cálida desde ahí.

Gaster parpadeó, tratando de reponer su súbito deseo por abrazarlo y pedirle que le leyera el libro más gordo en su biblioteca. Lo consiguió, pero sólo porque todavía entendía que no estaban en su casa y un viaje allá sería demasiado largo. Lo bastante para que se percatara de lo absurdo de su deseo. Con razón el otro prefería el silencio. Hasta donde él sabía, provocar esos impulsos era precisamente la razón por la que el monstruo fuera tan reservado. Maldito sea si no era como un masaje en sus metafóricos oídos.

-Oh, entonces he perdido un año de oportunidades –suspiró en cambio, echando la cabeza atrás-. Esa es sólo mi suerte. Está en los huesos y no encuentro forma de alimentarla. Debería ponerla a dormir pero no tengo el corazón para ello.

Grillby se agitó un poco y Gaster lo miró abriendo las cuencas. No podía ser que él se estuviera riendo de sus juegos de palabras, ¿verdad? Eran un pequeño entretenimiento al que se dedicaba como un ejercicio del ingenio. Un sonido bajo, como brasas agitándose en la chimenea, se escuchaba desde el monstruo. Podría haberse dormido escuchándolo. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido desperdiciar tanto tiempo sin haberlo hecho reír? Al cabo de un rato, al parecer cohibido por la manera en que había fijado su atención, la línea que formaba la boca de Grillby se curvó con incomodidad.

-¿Estaría tan mal de mi parte preguntarme cómo te sentirías desde el interior? –preguntó Gaster. Las llamas de Grillby se agitaron y pusieron de punta mientras una tonalidad celeste aparecía en el espacio adonde tenía las mejillas. Sólo al ver semejante reacción Gaster se percató de lo que pasaba-. Oh, dios, eso sonó todavía más directo de lo que tenía planeado –Se pasó la mano por el rostro-. Sólo… olvida que dije eso, ¿está bien?

-Está bien –dijo Grillby, sus lentes dirigidos hacia abajo mientras dejaba sonar las chispas entre ellos.

-Y disculpa por… básicamente todo –Gaster se apoyó en la mesa a sus espaldas para ponerse de pie, liberándose a sí mismo del confort que brindaba el cuerpo del monstruo. La cabeza se le había aclarado un poco y la vergüenza, el retardado miedo al ridículo que de todos modos estaba haciendo, estaba dando los primeros pasos hacia el centro del escenario. Sólo quería ir a la cama y quería hacerlo con el otro monstruo y acababa de ahogar cualquier oportunidad de conseguirlo-. No sé en qué estaba pensando…

Se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero ahora había dos moviéndose y girando en el cuadro de su visión. Gaster alargó la mano para intentar atrapar la manija, cerrando sus dedos en la nada, hasta que su pie se encontró con una servilleta empapada en condimento y en el resultante deslizamiento no pudo conservar el equilibrio. Se encontró de pronto de cara contra el suelo y el cerebro que técnicamente no tenía estaba dando volteretas en su cabeza.

Sería una interesante tesis, pensó. ¿Cómo los esqueletos se emborrachan? Grillby se encontró a su lado un santiamén, sus manos dudando por encima de los suyos por si debía levantarlo o no.

-Estoy bien –respondió Gaster, más que un poco irritado con sus propios pies-. Tan bien como se puede estar dada las penosas circunstancias al menos. Aunque dios sabe que sí me gustaría que algunos monstruos supieran manejar mejor su basura.

-¿Adónde vives? –inquirió Grillby, tomándole de las axilas para levantarle y darle la vuelta, dejándole sentarse en el suelo.

Gaster subió una rodilla con la intención de apoyarle el codo, pero los huesos se deslizaron encima de la tela de su pantalón. ¿Es que se había vuelto tan inútil que ni sentarse cómodamente le estaba permitido ya? Frustrado, apoyó ambas manos en el suelo a sus costados.

-¿Oh? –dijo, cayendo en la pregunta hecha-. Ah, Hotland. Es ahí adonde está mi laboratorio después de todo.

-Es muy lejos –dijo Grillby. Gaster gruñó para sus adentros. Sabía que no era la intención del elemental, pero la remarcación se sintió como una burla hacia todo el camino que hacía hasta ahí durante todo ese año, lo que era todavía peor después de su revelación de esa noche acerca del por qué se las tomaba en primer lugar-. La persona del río ya se habrá ido a su propia casa.

-Me transportaré –Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Puedes desde aquí?

-Mmm –murmuró Gaster, dejando mover su cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿Cómo podía tenerla tan pesada si no había nada adentro?-. No lo sé. Nunca he probado.

-¿Existe algún riesgo de que lo hagas así?

-¿Posiblemente? –Gaster chasqueó la lengua dentro de su mandíbula y se apoyó en sus codos, inclinándose al frente. No, él tampoco iba a quedarse satisfecho sólo con eso-. Bueno, si tengo que asumir que mis niveles de magia no se encuentran en estado óptimo para mantenerse constante durante todo el proceso, he de suponer que la magia capaz de llevarme a un punto al otro sería incompleta, por lo que es posible que bien sea dividido mi cuerpo entre el punto A y el B o mi consciencia quede partida entre un estado incierto de ser o no ser entre los dos lugares hasta que pueda volver a estabilizarla, permitiendo un seguro transporte. Eso suponiendo en primer lugar que semejante predicamento tendría solución y no una maldición justa por jugar con mis habilidades en momentos inoportunos. Mi primera idea es… sí a lo primero. O un quizá bastante optimista. 80 contra 30 son excelentes números en mi opinión. O tal vez 60. ¿Tienes algo en lo que pueda escribir bien los cálculos? Creo que me salté un cero en los míos. Odio los ceros, ¿sabes? Son tan vacíos y redondos, los muy flojos.

Volvió a intentar levantarse y no le importó recibir la ayuda de Grillby para eso. El suelo pareció temblar bajo sus pies, pero de última consiguió pisar el tiempo suficiente para dejarse caer de nuevo en el asiento que el dueño del bar acercó para él.

-No –contestó Grillby.

-Entonces déjame ver en mi celular… -Gaster peleó con su propio saco largo para encontrar el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar el dispositivo, pero Grillby le puso la mano encima del antebrazo y su natural calor por poco no consiguió hacer que se reclinara contra él.

Parpadeó en cambio y subió la vista hacia su rostro, preguntándose si habría labios bajo esa primera capa de llamas o un beso sería invitar a su boca a ser quemada. Sería una fortuna entonces que él no estuviera hecho con materiales inflamables como piel.

Grillby había dicho algo y lo miraba esperando su respuesta.

-¿Qué? Perdóname, me distraje.

-Dije que puedes quedarte conmigo por esta noche. No estás en condiciones de hacer el camino de vuelta. Puedo preparar el sofá.

Gaster se frotó la cabeza. El sofá. Claro. El sofá. El sujeto sólo estaba asegurándose de que no se condenara a un estado con tal vez 40 % de posibilidades de eterno ser o no ser. Eso era todo.

-Sí –murmuró, tratando de quitarse ideas superfluas de la cabeza-. Sí, desde luego. Gracias. Eres muy amable.

El hogar de Grillby estaba a unos pasos del bar. Gaster percibió a su ropa arrastrada por una constante brisa. Los esqueletos por lo general no eran afectados por el frío, pero si salía con ese clima podía imaginarlo teniendo una repercusión en sus puntos de vida sólo porque acabaría afectando a su alma. Incuso en esa corta caminata, mientras Grillby buscaba las llaves con las que abrir la puerta, Gaster trató de mantenerse cerca del monstruo para alejar los pinchazos helados que amenazaban su pecho.

Una vez adentro, Grillby le pidió silenciosamente su abrigo para poder colgarlo en el armario de la entrada. Gaster se lo concedió, observando a su alrededor. En cuanto las luces fueron encendidas pudo confirmar su impresión de que el hogar era pequeño, perfecto para un único residente, y confortable, carente de muchos adornos. En la sala había un largo sofá en frente de un televisor, al lado de una chimenea sin usar.

-Ven –indicó Grillby y Gaster lo siguió por el pasillo hasta una puerta al fondo. En la que debía ser la habitación del elemental sólo había un amplio armario, una cama y una mesa de luz justo al lado. Grillby se dirigió hacia el armario para empezar a sacar una manta y almohada extra-. Tú dormirás en mi cuarto. Yo iré a la sala.

-¿Qué? –Gaster parpadeó, cruzándose de brazos, la espalda contra el marco-. No, no. No podría imponerte semejante incomodidad así. Aprecio mucho el gesto, pero no podría.

-Es mejor así –repuso Grillby, volviéndose hacia él con los brazos llenos. Le hizo un leve gesto para que se corriera-. No tengo huesos así que a mí me da igual adonde duerma. Sólo será por una noche, no me molesta.

-¿Estás seguro? –Gaster se movió aun así.

Grillby cabeceó antes de pasar de él hacia la sala.

-No es la primera vez que pasa esto –escuchó que comentaba sin darle importancia.

-Oh, claro –dijo Gaster. Encargarse de que los borrachos de turno no se acabaran matando por accidente debía ser comportamiento estándar para el dueño de un bar. Y si no estándar, al menos algo propio de un monstruo tan amable como ese. De alguna manera, el pensamiento le decepcionó y la consciencia de ese sentimiento le frustró seguidamente. Dios, era patético-. Bueno, te lo agradezco mucho. Siento todos los problemas por los que te estoy haciendo pasar. Espero que sepas que no pienso hacer de esto una costumbre.

-No es problema –murmuró el monstruo de forma afirmativa, extendiendo las sábanas en su lugar de descanso para la noche. Gaster se dijo que no miraría, que conservaría alguna dignidad consigo esa noche, pero miró cuando el otro se inclinó y luego observó el techo cuando el monstruo se volvió-. ¿Estarás bien ahora? Si tienes hambre o sed la cocina sólo está ahí.

-Mi condición es estable y sólo un poco tambaleando respecto a mi percepción del espacio–afirmó Gaster, regresando a las llamas de su rostro-. Gracias.

Grillby volvió a asentir sin palabras. ¿Cómo podía ser tranquilizador la forma en que no tenía ninguna expresión discernible en el rostro? Como si no lo juzgara por lo estúpido que había sido o no hubiera escuchado las vergonzosas confesiones de esa noche. Era tan bueno, demasiado para su huesuda persona. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a volver a verlo a la cara, sabiendo que no estaba tan ido para provocar el olvido? Sólo lo justo para suavizar sus inhibiciones al punto en que ya no le importaba tanto como debería el buen comportamiento.

-Bueno –dijo con un suspiro de derrota. ¿Por qué no había podido contentarse con verlo desde su silla? Eso había sido suficiente durante todo un año-. Espero que descanses. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –respondió Grillby, volviéndose hacia el sofá.

Esta vez Gaster consiguió desprender sus cuencas de él.

Cuando ya sólo faltaban dos horas para que debiera asistir al laboratorio y llevaba una dando vueltas sin encontrar descanso, Gaster salió del cuarto con una manta sobre los hombros y se dirigió a la sala. Por suerte Grillby tampoco se había dormido y en cambio yacía leyendo un libro, sirviéndose de la luz emitida por su fuego para leer. No habría tenido el valor de despertarlo si otro fuera el caso.

El monstruo de fuego apartó su lectura en cuanto lo percibió acercarse.

-¿Tienes que levantarte temprano mañana? –preguntó Gaster.

Grillby negó con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? ¿O estás por dormir?

Otra negación. Gaster dudó sobre cuál pregunta respondía eso, pero el monstruo se lo aclaró al apartar las sábanas que le cubrían y sentarse, mirándole. Tras unos segundos de vacilación, el científico real prefirió sentarse en el suelo en frente de él.

-Estaba pensando –empezó, tomando aire- que es una lástima que nunca hayamos tenido esa conversación potencialmente incómoda que buscaba tener contigo. Esta va a ser la última oportunidad que tenga, así que ¿por qué no tomarla?

-¿Por qué la última? –inquirió Grillby.

Un sutil relieve sobre sus lentes reveló un ceño fruncido.

-Porque me conozco y sé que después de esta noche no apareceré por el bar de nuevo. Ese era el único motivo que tenía para venir a Snowdin en primer lugar, así que, a menos que mi trabajo me lleve aquí, lo que dudo, ni siquiera volveré a caminar por el pueblo –Se encogió de hombros. Sin el bar, en verdad no era una gran pérdida-. No quiero quedarme con la duda si es que puedo evitarlo. Los científicos somos monstruos curiosos, como ya imaginarás.

-No creo que haga falta que hagas eso –dijo Grillby y Gaster creyó escuchar simpatía entre las chispas-. Pero si es lo que sientes…

-Lo es –se apresuró a asegurar Gaster-. Créeme, el sólo venir ahora a decirte esto es un hecho inexplicable para mí. Permíteme culpar todavía a la bebida por ello, mientras hacemos un esfuerzo consciente por ignorar el conocimiento de que sus efectos deberían ser prácticamente nulos llegados a este punto.

-De acuerdo –murmuró Grillby-. ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

-Sobre ti –dijo Gaster sin dudarlo-. Confío en que sabrás el aura de misterio que rodean a los silenciosos. Me diste curiosidad la primera vez que te vi, así que conocerte más ha sido un pensamiento recurrente. Si no te molesta, claro está. Podemos hablar de lo que quieras también. Sólo… con hablar sería suficiente.

-No me molesta –dijo Grillby y las chispas dentro de su boca sonaron con más fuerza mientras realizaba los movimientos de alguien bostezando contra su mano. Gaster se sintió mal. Por quitarle una oportunidad al sueño y porque no iba a tener otra oportunidad de escucharlo-. Adelante.

Gaster empezó.

"Nunca más", pensó el científico real, echándose agua a la cara por lo que era la tercera ocasión en el día. Se sentía como si minúsculos monstruos estuvieran dentro de su cráneo dando mazazos contra el interior de sus sienes y cada tanto debía vigilarse para no caer dormido sobre su escritorio. Había pospuesto el experimento que tocaba ese día con la excusa de que todavía había números que revisar, y no podía estar cerca de ninguno de sus colegas sin que la odiada pregunta ("¿Está bien, señor?") no se acabara dando.

Debería estar en cama. Debería llenarse con pociones calmantes para su dolor de cabeza e investigar qué usaban otros monstruos para batallar la resaca. Pero su sentido del deber era más grande y W.D. Gaster prefería ser polvo antes de que permitir que un estúpido error de una noche interfiriera con su trabajo más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Sobre todo después de su vergonzosa entrada de esa mañana, cuando todo mundo se preguntaba adónde estaba y él llegó con una camisa mal abotonada, todavía mojado de su ducha y repitiendo disculpas como si hubiera olvidado decir otra cosa. Dos horas de tardanza, nada menos.

Un día de dedicarse a los papeles era algo que podía manejar. Un día en que no hiciera ni siquiera eso, ni hablar.

"Nunca más", se repitió, dándose palmadas en el rostro. Se veía espantoso en el espejo, por lo que sólo podía suponer lo espantoso que se veía en realidad. Para colmo, se sentía espantoso. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera monstruos ahí afuera que se sometieran a semejante tortura voluntariamente? Salió del baño, dispuesto a dirigirse a la cafetería por una taza gorda, dulce y cargada de café, pero en el camino uno de sus asistentes, un monstruo lagarto sin brazos, lo interceptó.

-Doctor Gaster, señor –dijo-. Andaba alguien preguntando por usted. Lo mandaron a su oficina para que lo esperara.

-¿Alguien importante? –preguntó Gaster, rogando para sus adentros que no fuera el rey.

No tenía las energías para ver a Asgore a la cara y aguantarse esa expresión de preocupación que lo hacían sentir un villano por provocársela.

-No lo sé, señor. Dijo que era un amigo y quería devolverle algo.

Eso sí era raro. No tenía a muchas personas que podría considerar amigos y no pertenecieran a su trabajo de una forma u otra.

-De acuerdo –dijo-. Daré una vuelta por la cafetería antes de ir. Gracias por el aviso.

-Claro, señor –dijo el pequeño monstruo y por un momento lo miró como si tuviera deseos de agregar algo más, pero finalmente se decidió por darle una sonrisa antes de irse.

Gaster suspiró de alivio. Todos tenían buenas intenciones, lo sabía y lo entendía, pero era agotador asegurarles todo el rato que estaba bien. Después de un largo sorbo de café, se dirigió hacia su oficina con vagas ideas de quién podría ser su misterioso visitante.

-Disculpe que lo hiciera espe… rar -dijo Gaster al entrar en su oficina.

Grillby, quien examinaba los diplomas en su pared, se giró y levantó una mano en saludo. Gaster trató de sonreír en respuesta.

-Oh, hola –dijo, odiando que algo de magia estuviera subiendo a su rostro. El hombre de fuego no debería parecerle tan atractivo en una simple camisa blanca y pantalones negros. No tenía derecho a seguir pensando esas cosas-. Perdona que me fuera tan intempestivamente esta mañana, pero ya llegaba demasiado tarde y necesitaba cambiarme en casa.

Grillby se encogió de hombro y extendió hacia él el abrigo que llevaba en su brazo. Al principio Gaster había asumido que era suyo, pero al verlo extendido comprobó que era su saco largo favorito. Sí había notado su ausencia al salir de su casa, pero pensó que lo había arrojado por alguna parte en su apuro y que luego lo encontraría.

-Oh, ¿viniste por esto? Muchas gracias –dijo, tomándolo y dejándolo colgar en su perchero, adonde pertenecía. Con ese pequeño misterio resuelto, ahora se sentía un poco mejor-. Lamento que hayas tenido que hacer todo el viaje hasta aquí.

Grillby levantó una mano y negó con la cabeza, diciéndole que no se preocupara. Luego el monstruo señaló la taza que llevaba.

-¿Pudiste desayunar? –preguntó con su voz baja.

Gaster no estaba preparado para escucharlo de nuevo, por lo que se apresuró en ahogar cualquier asociación inoportuna en su mente.

-Sí, algo así –dijo, pasándose la mano por el cuello-. Me he estado llenando de café desde que llegué y tomé algunas donas de la cafetería. Me siento como si estuviera de vuelta estudiando. Sería casi divertido de no ser por… bueno, ya sabes. Los efectos inconvenientes de bebidas menos que saludables. Es mi justo castigo, por supuesto.

El monstruo de fuego asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Quisieras ir a comer más tarde? –preguntó seguido el monstruo.

Gaster estaba a punto de tomar un nuevo sorbo de su taza y de no ser un esqueleto, ese habría sido el momento en que tuviera que toser para evitar ahogarse. Como lo era y no estaba sujeto a esos inconvenientes, sólo pudo quedarse viendo al otro como si acabara de hablarle en otro idioma. ¿Estaba seguro de que no estaba alucinando del sueño ahora?

-¿Perdón? –soltó-. Vas a tener que repetirme eso y hazlo lentamente, por favor.

Grillby se encogió de hombros.

-Pensé que podríamos seguir hablando –dijo con alma-. Me quedé dormido durante nuestra conversación.

Lo había hecho. Gaster ni siquiera se había enterado hasta que pasaron largos segundos sin que recibiera respuesta y notó que la manera en que el otro inclinaba la cabeza sobre su pecho no era normal. Entonces lo había ayudado a volver a acostarse sobre la almohada antes de regresar él mismo a la cama. Luego despertó por la repetición de la alarma en su celular y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

-No, por favor. Si es que nada yo debería disculparme por haberte mantenido despierto tanto tiempo. Tú ya estabas cansado de por sí y si a eso le agregas mi palabrerío, es un milagro que hayas durado tanto como lo hiciste. Te aseguro que no hace falta ninguna clase de retribución.

-No es por eso –dijo Grillby y sus chispas aumentaron un poco, como si le irritara su comentario-. Anoche fue también la primera vez que yo te escuché hablar.

-¿De verdad? –inquirió Gaster, sorprendido. Cuando había pedido la bebida más fuerte lo hizo a través de gestos, señalando a unos monstruos que la bebían en una mesa cercana, y lo hizo así porque sabía que abrir la boca para pronunciar palabras requería más coraje del que tenía cuando se trataba de Grillby. Se frotó el espacio entre sus cuencas y fosas nasales-. Dios, y lo primero que tienes que escuchar de mí tienen que ser esas palabras de borracho.

-En mi casa fue agradable –dijo el monstruo, tomando un paso hacia él. El científico reprimió a duras penas el impulso de echarse hacia atrás-. Sólo pensé que podría intentar continuarlo, si quieres. Si no, también está bien. Pero con intentar no perdía nada.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bueno? ¿Por qué tenía que ser atractivo? ¿Por qué lo único que quería era tirarse en sus brazos y quemarse?

-Yo… no suelo ser muy conversador –dijo, lentamente.

-Yo tampoco.

-Podría aburrirte.

-Yo también.

-Ahora estás diciendo tonterías –replicó Gaster, clavándole la mirada-. Anoche nunca me pareciste aburrido.

-Tú tampoco.

-Pero yo no cuento. Yo estaba… olvídalo –Gaster se rió un poco a su pesar, mezcla de frustración y de saber que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte con esa discusión. Podía sentir a Grillby sonriendo entre sus flamas, disfrutando con su victoria-. Debo decir que no tenía idea de que fueras así de persistente –En realidad le estaba gustando descubrirlo. Le hacía pensar en qué otros asuntos el hombre de fuego podría tomar la iniciativa-. De acuerdo.

-¿De acuerdo?

Grillby tomó otro paso. Ni siquiera anoche, cuando le estaba ayudando a mantenerse de pie, Gaster se había percatado de lo alto que era el otro frente a su persona. Sus cuencas quedaban justo a la altura de donde debería estar la clavícula y el cuello de la camisa estaba abierta lo justo para permitírsela ver, flameando como si le tentara.

-Déjame tu número y arreglaremos algo –dijo Gaster sin molestarse en levantar la vista. Su vista estaba muy bien donde estaba. Lo raro era que tenía la vaga impresión de que para variar su observación no era mal recibida-. Conozco algunos buenos lugares por aquí cerca. Podríamos divertirnos en plena posesión de nuestras facultades, para variar.

-Suena bien –comentó Grillby.

Gaster finalmente miró arriba de su cuello y vio su reflejo en los lentes oscuros. Su alma se sentía estática, como una bola de rayos esperando a estallar. Cuando el monstruo comenzó a inclinarse sobre él, abriendo las flamas que conformaban su boca, Gaster aprovechó de rodearle el cuello con sus brazos. Había tenido razón en su hipótesis: Grillby no tenía una lengua, pero su fuego pareció llenarle el cráneo en ese sólo beso, volviendo cenizas cualquier malestar que albergara.

En cuanto Grillby le empujó contra la puerta y subió una de sus piernas a su cintura, Gaster apenas tuvo el suficiente control para activar su magia y bajar las persianas de su oficina. Con mano torpe, mientras el monstruo de fuego le hacía conocer las llamas a lo largo de sus vértebras, haciéndole ahogar un gemido, consiguió dar con el seguro de la puerta y girarlo.

Cuando Gaster había entrado de casualidad al único establecimiento de comida de Snowdin, él sólo buscaba un sitio en el cual relajarse antes de volverse a casa tras dar una perezosa visita en su día libre. No esperaba que la visión de unas llamas moviéndose adentro de un traje masculino acabara siendo su acompañante fiel durante todos los días de la semana hasta que pudiera volver al bar. No esperaba echar miradas de las que no eran todo consciente y soñar con sentir su calor contra su cuerpo. No se esperaba que sólo la promesa de una palabra y del tal vez algún día serían suficientes para hacerlo aparecer tan seguido como lo había hecho.

Pero ahora estaban ahí, en el suelo de su oficina, y las manos que no debían tocar las bebidas alcohólicas estaban acariciando sus costillas lentamente, descubriéndolo por primera vez. Gaster conjuró un par de manos para empezar a deshacer el cierre de sus pantalones, bajándolos para revelar un montón mágico de magia morada. Rogó sin palabras, su pierna presionando sobre la espalda baja del otro, sus ansias sorprendiéndole a sí mismo pero sin el menor interés de indagar al respecto. A riesgo de hacer un terrible juego de palabras, jamás había estado más caliente en su vida.

Grillby se quitó los lentes y por un breve momento, antes de que hundiera el rostro en su entrepierna, Gaster pudo distinguir un par de línea de un rojo más intenso debajo. Hizo una rápida nota mental de pedirle que le mostrara sus ojos más seguido antes de que tuviera que cubrirse la boca para ahogar su deleite, la boca de Grillby esparciendo su magia y elemento por su pelvis, cerrando alrededor de ella, dándole un ligero apretón antes de dejarla consumirse.

Los monstruos esqueletos podían hacer lo que quisieran con sus partes, no por nada eran mágicos. Una erección, sin embargo, tomaba una concentración y tiempo de estimulación para los cuales él no tenía la paciencia, por lo que se conformó con la siguiente opción: una entrada ya húmeda y dispuesta se abrió frente a Grillby. Sin perder el tiempo, el monstruo de fuego le dio la vuelta sobre la alfombra.

El movimiento lo tomó por sorpresa, pero supo entenderlo ni bien notó que Grillby hacía a un lado su bata de laboratorio y le bajaba hasta las rodillas sus pantalones, levantándole la cadera con su otra mano. Entonces se dispuso a ayudarle como podía, poniéndose en posición y preparándose para el impacto, sintiendo sus interiores vibrar y agitarse en anticipación. La embestida llegó no mucho más tarde, directa y demoledora.

Gaster abrió la mandíbula, pero ningún sonido salió. Parecía que todo el aire de su cuerpo se hubiera evaporado para alimentar el fuego. Sintió el peso del pecho de Grillby contra sus omoplatos y su boca besándole la mandíbula, los dedos presionando suavemente la base de su cuello. Gaster se movió como pudo hasta colar su propia lengua en su interior, conociendo por primera vez la caricia de las llamas empujándole desde todas direcciones, transmitiéndole el deseo del monstruo.

En cuanto estuvo seguro de que podría manejarlo, movió sus caderas débilmente con un gimoteo y Grillby, sin necesidad de más señales, empezó a moverse. Con cada vez que el monstruo salía Gaster se sentía mucho más vacío que antes y cuando volvía a ser llenado, casi era demasiado para él. No le parecía estar en control de su cuerpo, pero agradecía todavía tener la suficiente presencia de ánimo para morderse su propio puño, aguantando los continuos gemidos y jadeos.

Los dedos del otro le quemaron en su camino al frente de su entrepierna. Para cuando Gaster razonó qué era lo que buscaba, ya era demasiado tarde para protestar y el súbito estímulo caliente sobre su órgano mágico le llevó a enmudecer un grito, lo que les habría delatado ahí mismo. En su lugar le quedó gimotear en dolor placentero y retorcerse hasta el punto en que Grillby se detuvo.

-No, no, no, no –dijo Gaster, conjurando otras manos para que le devolvieran la de Grillby adonde estaba antes-. No pares, no pares…

Pero el dedo no lo estaba tocando como antes.

-¿Estás…?

Gaster onduló debajo de él, moviéndose a lo largo de la erección de fuego adentro de él, esperando que eso sirviera como respuesta. Grillby le besó en la nuca, un toque de fuego contra hueso, que sin embargo consiguió llegarle hasta el alma para asegurarle de que todo estaba bien, antes de reiniciar sus caricias. La segunda vez no fue tan violenta, ahora que se le esperaba, pero aun así no falló en hacerle delirar de deseo.

Ya no tenía resaca ni recuerdo de una mente. Sólo estaba el calor y su alma incendiándose. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que sintió que algo dentro de su cuerpo apretaba, estrujaba, encerrando con fuerza a Grillby como para no dejarlo escapar hasta exprimirle la vida. Gaster tanteó con su mano en el suelo hasta poder subirla a su cadera, adonde el agarre firme de Grillby parecía haberse asentado y le apretó los dedos entre los suyos.

Su orgasmo llegó entero y de golpe, arrancándole toda fuerza vital. Se dejó derrumbar contra el suelo, todavía gimiendo cuando Grillby continuó moviéndose para llegar a su propio final. El exceso de magia liberado en su interior se esparció entre sus piernas al deshacerse sus partes y unas cuantas gotas acabaron aterrizando en su caja torácica. Gaster se dio la vuelta, acostándose contra la alfombra de su oficina, y extendió los brazos en una invitación abierta. Grillby se acopló encima de él, besándole y dejándose ser besado hasta que los dos estuvieron del todo satisfechos.

-¿A las siete te parece bien? –preguntó Grillby.

A Gaster le tomó unos segundos comprender a lo que se refería y en cuanto lo hizo, una sonrisa cansada apareció en su rostro.

-Me parece perfecto.


End file.
